Level U-8/Bridge
Introduction This is Level 5 of the U-8 Box of the Bridge Building minigame in Run 3. You must use the Student to play it. This level without Protip (causing the box to stay when the Student dies) is hell, considered the hardest difficulty, according to the poll. This level with Protip is probably only Hard. Gameplay For the first part you need to beat this, you need to get through this level to get the Box. It is not that hard to get through this, just use her ability and land on the platforms to beat this level, and beware of the Boxes and make sure you land on the long platforms instead of the narrow ones. Since we are doing U-8 Backwards, there are backwards ramps, so be careful as they can block your view. But the challenge comes after you beat this long level. You now need to push the Box 7 times before you beat this level fully. Before you start pushing the Box, ask yourself a question: Have you seen the "Protip" cutscene yet? If you are playing the level for the first time, the cutscene will NOT immediately show up. All you need to do is press the home button and it will show. After the cutscene, you can find out that every time you push a Box and fall out to the space, after respawning, the Box will remain in its position, not at the start of the level! But if you don't start this cutscene, every time you respawn, the Box will go back to its original position, making this level a lot harder. Even if you started the "Protip" cutscene, this level is still ridiculously hard. Fortunately, you can still go and slowly make progress by pushing it away and try to push it again. But if you fail and fall out to the space, you still get to keep going without needing to push it from the start again. Make use of the long platforms and do jumps and use her ability to float upwards, hit the Box, and fall back down. Hit this for 7 times and you finish this level. Note that, because you are playing this level backwards, the ramps will push you down into space if you touch them. Note that you need to push the Box fully to the next level to really beat this. If you accidentally reach the next level without the Box, you will need to push the Box from the beginning immediately. Plot Here is a brief description of the cutscene that featured in this level. More information on this cutscene can be found here. Protip After reaching the backwards Level U-8 box push during the Bridge Building, when someone presses the home button, this cutscene will be initiated. The Student complains about she is frustrated to push the box all over the tunnel every time she falls out the tunnel. The Runner then tells her that if she teleports while being very calm, the box won't move. It is unknown why the box won't return to their original location if they teleport calmly, as the Runner says she had no idea, but the Student suspects that the tunnels can sense their emotions via the movement of the air particles, thus making the box move. She thinks that this hypothesis is unlikely to be true, but possible. Although there are no boxes in Level 53, the cutscene happens in Level 53. Dialogue Walkthrough Category:Levels Category:Run 3 levels Category:U-Tunnel Levels Category:Challenging levels